In known electrically driven tools as, for instance, hammer drills, which are equipped with an electronic drive regulation, operational or regulation parameters, such as RPM, or nominal current values, are changed or switched-over by actuation devices which carry contacts, which may, for instance, be potentiometers, step switches, or switch-over devices. Such actuation devices, which carry contacts, are malfunction prone due to wear, dust, and moisture influences, which are well known. They are also sensitive to shock or jarring and their useful life is limited. The idea to utilize non-contacting changeover devices, for instance, non-contacting switches, field plate potentiometers, etc., which are commercially available as self-contained, independent units, has also been tried. Unfortunately, these commercially available components are unsuitable for installation into electrically driven tools, or only into large units, since they themselves are too large as a component and frequently require their own current supply, which results, overall, in a considerable cost increase of the electric tool.